


Криминальные псы, или бешеное чтиво

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), TARANTINO Quentin - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Case Fic, Dark Comedy, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Mild Gore, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая фантазия о том, что случилось, когда на роль режиссёра двух эпизодов сериала «В поле зрения» пригласили молодого Квентина Тарантино.<br/>___<br/>Автор: TimSpirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ИСТОРИЯ ПЕРВАЯ. СИТУАЦИЯ С МИРОЙ

**Author's Note:**

> 1). Канон – сериал «В поле зрения»; ранние работы режиссёра и актёра Квентина Тарантино  
> 2). Поскольку автором сценария «является» Квентин Тарантино, возможен ООС привычных образов героев сериала «Person of Interest». Основным каноном в фике является всё-таки POV именно Тарантино на сериал, а не наоборот. И поскольку автор фика искренне считает горячо любимого Квентина девственником/закомлексованным задротом/футфетишистом, в тексте практически отсутствует графическое описание совокуплений, зато в изобилии представлены примеры насилия, расчленения, а также табуированной лексики и жаргона; устойчивых и неустойчивых идеоматических выражений.  
> 3). Текст написан в формате киносценария, каким его видит Тарантино. Для лучшего понимания текста ниже можно ознакомиться с кратким списком профессиональных сокращений, используемых Квентином в своих сценариях.  
> 4). Повествование нелинейное, как в «Криминальном чтиве».
> 
>  
> 
> Список сокращений:
> 
> В начале каждой новой сцены указывается место и время суток, а также:  
> ВН. (или ИНТ.) — действие происходит ВНУТРИ помещения, автомобиля и т. д.  
> СН. (или ЭКСТ.) — действие происходит СНАРУЖИ, на улице, открытой местности и т. д.  
> Кроме того:  
> ВПЗ — герой, произносящий реплику, находится не в кадре, т. е. Вне Поля Зрения  
> ЗК — За Кадром, не путать с ВПЗ. Примеры ЗК: герой рассказывает о событиях, случившихся ранее; мы слышим голос героя по телефону  
> ТЗ — Точка Зрения, другими словами хорошо всем знакомый POV того или иного героя  
> ЗТМ, Из ЗТМ — соответственно, Затемнение, Из Затемнения  
> ЧВ — Через Вспышку. Приём, используемый при быстром, «клиповом» монтаже, например, когда в сцене происходят «флэшбэки»  
> ССП (Съёмка С Плеча), НАЕЗД, ОТЪЕЗД, ПЕРЕКИДКА — комментарии, думаем, не требуются  
> СК — Стоп-Кадр  
> КП — Крупный План

  


**1\. ВН. — КОМНАТА ДЛЯ VIP-КЛИЕНТОВ ГОСТИНИЧНОГО КОМПЛЕКСА — УТРО**  
Нью-Йорк, раздираемый на части множеством этнических и местных криминальных группировок. Итальянская мафия, русская братва, китайская триада, польская «SP-9», японские якудза, кубинцы, мексиканцы, ирландцы, чехи, колумбийцы… Добавьте к этому списку «грязных» копов и одиночек-психопатов, и станет ясно, что именно Нью-Йорк был и остаётся настоящей мультикультурной криминальной столицей мира.  
Для решения множества вопросов и непоняток, неизбежно возникающих в процессе передела сфер влияния и контроля, неофициальное коммьюнити преступных элементов часто организует «стрелки» на нейтральных территориях. По законам бандитской чести на такие «встречи» принято являться безоружными и при любом исходе никогда не проливать чужую ли, свою ли кровь во время переговоров.  
Перед нами одно из таких неприкосновенных мест — комната для VIP-клиентуры одной из элитных нью-йоркских гостиниц. Итальянцы между собой называют эту комнату «маленькой Швейцарией», русские — «предбанником», азиаты — «внутренней Поднебесной», ирландцы — «обителью леприкона» и т. д. Известно, что здесь ни разу не открывалась стрельба, не сверкали ослепительным прозекторским светом лезвия ножей и никогда барная стойка не осквернялась тем самым удивительным месивом, которую коронеры сухо именуют в отчётах «мозговой субстанцией, смешанной с осколками затылочной части черепа», а романтически настроенные гангстеры нередко комментируют фразой «эк его распидарасило».  
Камера медленно и плавно скользит по рядам ассортимента дорогого алкоголя в баре. Всё это время мы слышим беседу, судя по всему, четырёх мужчин, остающихся за кадром. Это явно участники одной из группировок. Мужчины говорят то ли со славянским то ли с восточно-европейским акцентом.  
 **СМЕНА КАДРА**

 **** **ТИТР: «ИСТОРИЯ ПЕРВАЯ. СИТУАЦИЯ С МИРОЙ»  
** ГОЛОС 1Й. А я тебе говорю, чувак, круче, чем поиметь японскую шлюху, в плане потрахушек ещё ничего не придумано.  
ГОЛОС 2Й. И откуда же такие сведения?  
ГОЛОС 3Й. Ты что, успел поиметь японку, мелкий ты засранец?  
ГОЛОС 1Й (ГОЛОСУ 3-МУ). Я имел кучу шлюх от Гренландии до Босфорского пролива, чтобы пересчитать этих шлюх, тебе понадобится больше пальцев, чем отрезали себе тысяча грёбаных якудза! (ГОЛОСУ 2-МУ). Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю.  
ГОЛОС 2Й. Спорим, ты даже не знаешь, о чём говоришь. Я согласен отдать свой член на отсечение, если ты сейчас назовёшь хотя бы две страны, с которыми граничит Гренландия.  
ГОЛОС 1Й. Ну ладно. Ладно. Неудачный географический пример. Я нахер не знаю, с кем там граничит долбаная Гренландия. Я и про Босфорский пролив нихера не знаю. Зато звучит красиво. Но главное, в плане того, о чём я говорил, всё чистая правда. Про японок я сказал чистую правду.  
ГОЛОС 4Й (по тому, насколько этот ГОЛОС хриплый и прокуренный, становится ясно, что именно НОМЕР 4Й является лидером присутствующих). Ну так давай, Джага-Джага, поделись полученным знанием с пацанами.  
ГОЛОС 1Й. У всех японок, пацаны, очень узкие влагалища. Я не знаю, почему. Может, это природа, мать её, зачем-то так решила. А у японцев, как всем известно, маленькие члены.  
ГОЛОС 3Й (перебивая, обращается к ГОЛОСУ 1-МУ). Ну ты, Джага-Джага, за всех не говори. Мне вот этот факт абсолютно неизвестен. У меня, собственно, один вопрос: откуда это известно тебе?  
В VIP-комнате раздаётся дружный смех четверых относительно молодых, преисполненных «энергией жизни» мужчин. Становится ясно, что разговор между ними является исключительно дружеским, и в приватной беседе они готовы простить друг другу и более провокационные «подколки».  
В этот момент мы слышим приятный женский голос с лёгким неуловимым акцентом.  
ЖЕНСКИЙ ГОЛОС. Доброе утро, господа. Могу я вам что-нибудь предложить?  
ГОЛОС 3Й. Так как вы явно не японка, боюсь, что кому-кому, а нашему другу вам предложить нечего.  
В комнате снова раздаётся дружный смех. Кажется, смеются все, кроме ГОЛОСА 4ГО.  
ЖЕНСКИЙ ГОЛОС. Простите, боюсь, что не совсем понимаю вас.  
ГОЛОС 1Й, известный нам как ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА. Ну так подойди поближе, детка, мы тебе объясним.  
ГОЛОС 4Й (обращается к ДЖАГЕ-ДЖАГЕ). Джага, тебе сколько раз говорили? Мы не трогаем официанток. Мы уважаем их труд. Тем более в «предбаннике».  
 **2\. СМЕНА КАДРА  
** Камера резко разворачивается от бутылок с алкоголем и слегка «не в фокусе» останавливается на беседующих за богато накрытым столом МУЖЧИНАХ в чёрных костюмах; по мере развития событий «фокус» становится всё более чётким. В итоге мы видим ЧЕТВЕРЫХ МУЖЧИН и одну ДЕВУШКУ-ОФИЦИАНТКУ. МУЖЧИНЫ — это ДЖАНКО ДЖАГОВИЧ по прозвищу ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА (ГОЛОС 1Й), ПРЕДРАГ МЛАДЕНОВИЧ (ГОЛОС 2Й), САВЕЛИЙ ЖАЛО (ГОЛОС 3Й) и МИРЧА «ЛЕОН» РОТАРУ (ГОЛОС 4Й). По звучанию их имён, а особенно по стоящим на столе тарелкам с варениками, нам становится ясно, что это — члены русской мафии, т. н. «БРАТВА».  
 **3\. СМЕНА КАДРА  
** Крупный план белой накрахмаленной блузки ОФИЦИАНТКИ. Крупный план её БЕЙДЖА с именем: «МИРА ДОБРИКА». Лица ОФИЦИАНТКИ нам по-прежнему не видно.  
 **4\. СМЕНА КАДРА  
** Далее камера фиксирует происходящее с точки зрения МИРЫ ДОБРИКИ. Мы видим столик с четырьмя БАНДИТАМИ. ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА выглядит слегка смущённым после замечания, сделанного «ЛЕОНОМ» РОТАРУ.  
ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА (обращается к «ЛЕОНУ» РОТАРУ). Простите, босс. Я немного нервничаю перед встречей с семьёй Моретти. Как я могу исправить ситуацию?  
«ЛЕОН» РОТАРУ. Достаточно всего лишь принести извинения. (Обращается к МИРЕ ДОБРИКЕ). Мисс Добрика, не так ли? («ЛЕОН» близоруко всматривается в надпись на БЕЙДЖЕ; мы замечаем, что, несмотря на молодцеватую внешность, «ЛЕОН» РОТАРУ уже довольно пожилой человек, охладевший ко всем страстям, кроме денег и своего собственного «кодекса чести»).  
МИРА ДОБРИКА. Да, сэр, абсолютно верно.  
«ЛЕОН» РОТАРУ (обращается к ДЖАГЕ-ДЖАГЕ). Я слушаю.  
ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА (обращается к МИРЕ ДОБРИКЕ). Мисс Добрика, прошу простить меня. Прошу прощения за эту… ситуацию. В качестве извинений можете рассчитывать на самые щедрые чаевые.  
МИРА ДОБРИКА. Сэр, вы очень любезны. Право же, не стоило. Это всего лишь моя работа. Желаете освежевать бокалы? То есть, я хотела сказать «освежить».  
ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА. Если вас не затруднит, принесите нам ещё бутылочку «кориандровой». И четыре порции вареников.  
Остальные русские одобрительно кивают. МИРА ДОБРИКА уходит в подсобное помещение, чтобы принести заказ. «ЛЕОН» РОТАРУ провожает её удаляющийся силуэт рассеянным взглядом.  
 **5\. СМЕНА КАДРА  
** С этого момента всё происходящее мы видим на ОБЩЕМ ПЛАНЕ.  
САВЕЛИЙ ЖАЛО. Что-то семья Моретти задерживается. Никакого уважения. Вот в былые времена…  
ПРЕДРАГ МЛАДЕНОВИЧ. Сава, да в жопу былые времена. Джага рассказывал нам историю про узкие члены и маленькие влагалища… как-то так. Быть мне гадом позорным, если я не хочу прямо сейчас услышать окончание.  
САВЕЛИЙ ЖАЛО. Да, Джага, чувак, так в чём там фишка?  
ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА с облегчением продолжает свою историю, видно, что он рад благополучному разрешению СИТУАЦИИ С МИРОЙ и снова оседлал любимого конька.  
ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА. Не путай, Предраг, это влагалища узкие, а члены у япошек маленькие. И не смей, сукин ты сын, спрашивать меня, откуда я это знаю. Может, мне мама твоя рассказывала.  
КРУПНЫМ ПЛАНОМ смех САВЕЛИЯ ЖАЛО и «ЛЕОНА» РОТАРУ. Несколько секунд спустя начинает хохотать и ПРЕДРАГ. ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА остаётся серьёзным до конца рассказа. Камера возвращается на ОБЩИЙ ПЛАН.  
ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА. Когда ты трахаешь японку своим огромным славянским хером, эта шмонда начинает стонать. Чувак, я тебе говорю, она стонет, как будто её сношает по меньшей мере рота Годзилл, бля буду. Да насцы ты мне в ухо, если я сейчас кого-то из вас наёбываю.  
САВЕЛИЙ ЖАЛО. Джага, скажи мне, прошу тебя, одну вещь.  
«ЛЕОН» РОТАРУ и ПРЕДРАГ МЛАДЕНОВИЧ переглядываются, они явно приготовились ржать; ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА продолжает разговор, не чувствуя подвоха.  
ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА. Тебе — что угодно.  
САВЕЛИЙ ЖАЛО. А ты уверен, мой друг Джага, что твой славянский хер действительно такой огромный? Или, может, после посещения тобой японской сауны узкоглазые автоматически выдали тебе сраный японский паспорт, гражданство, грин-карту или что-там-у-них ещё принято? Увидели твой хер и приняли тебя, Джага, за своего?  
Во всё время речи САВЕЛИЯ ЖАЛО камера снимает давящихся со смеху «ЛЕОНА» и ПРЕДРАГА. После реплики ЖАЛО проходит несколько секунд и вот уже мы видим дружно хохочущими всех четверых приятелей. На протяжении нескольких последующих реплик «братва» не перестаёт заливаться смехом.  
САВЕЛИЙ ЖАЛО. Ставлю сотню на то, что хер Джаги ещё меньше, чем у самого уёбищного узкоглазого коротышки!  
ПРЕДРАГ МЛАДЕНОВИЧ. Принимаю. Джагин хер чутка больше, чем у самого уёбищного узкоглазого. Я бы отдал Джаге как минимум предпоследнее место.  
«ЛЕОН» РОТАРУ. Матка Боска, мне приходится работать с педрилами. Нет, ну откуда у вас такие точные сведения о хере Джаги? Нет, ну скажи мне хоть кто-нибудь в родном Биробиджане, что я съебу нахуй в Штаты только для того, чтобы работать с педрилами, я бы ему тут же устроил гребаный Перл-Харбор прямо на сопках Манчжурии, папой клянусь, ебать его в стратосферу.  
К беседующим подходит МИРА ДОБРИКА с огромным подносом. На нём удивительным образом умещаются четыре глубокие тарелки с дымящимися пельменями, две «розеточки» со сметаной, две — с ароматным чёрным молотым перцем, блюдечко с уксусом, бутылка ёмкостью 2,5 литра «кориандровой русской таёжной»; а также индивидуальные пакетики с кетчупом, майонезом и Большой Тарелкой «чипсов-ассорти» (фирменным блюдом гостиницы).  
МИРА ДОБРИКА (ставит поднос на край стола). Ваш заказ.  
Мы видим, что ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА «заведён» до предела. Он прощает друзьям сомнительные подначки, он уважает «ЛЕОНА», но стерпеть оплошность какой-то ОФИЦИАНТКИ он не может. ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА полагает, что ему нанесено личное оскорбление и сейчас кто-то точно должен за это ответить.  
ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА (обращается к МИРЕ ДОБРИКЕ, в конце тирады почти срывается на крик). Так, послушай сюда, ты, дура накрахмаленная. Это что тут за херня, а? Ты, мать твою, вообще понимаешь разницу между пельменями, мать их, и варениками, мать их?  
МИРА ДОБРИКА. Вообще-то, эта разница мне известна. Мне неизвестно другое.  
ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА (кричит). И что же тебе неизвестно? Нет, сделай нам одолжение, скажи нам, мать твою, если, конечно, это не какая-то грёбаная тайна, мать её!  
МИРА ДОБРИКА (абсолютно спокойным голосом). Мне очень хотелось бы узнать, господа, где и когда у вас состоится встреча с братьями Геко. И, клянусь святыми пельменями, сейчас я это узнаю.  
 **6\. СМЕНА КАДРА  
** Камера поочерёдно берёт КРУПНЫМ ПЛАНОМ лица всей четвёрки гангстеров. На их лицах мы, также поочерёдно, видим непонимание, удивление, изумление и прозрение.  
 **7\. СМЕНА КАДРА  
** Впервые с начала действия камера показывает нам КРУПНЫЙ ПЛАН лица МИРЫ ДОБРИКИ. И тут мы понимаем, что на самом деле перед нами не мисс ДОБРИКА, а слегка загримированная САМИН ШОУ.  
 **8\. СМЕНА КАДРА  
** С этого момента камера вновь переходит на ОБЩИЙ ПЛАН. Слышны несколько возгласов: «Подстава!», «Это крыса, парни!», «Нас кинули!» и т. п. Банда начинает вскакивать со своих мест. За кадром мы слышим ГОЛОС НЕИЗВЕСТНОГО.  
ГОЛОС НЕИЗВЕСТНОГО. У вас там всё в порядке, мисс Шоу?  
Мы понимаем, что ГОЛОС НЕИЗВЕСТНОГО звучит в миниатюрном наушнике САМИН ШОУ.  
САМИН ШОУ (отвечая ГОЛОСУ В НАУШНИКЕ). Сейчас будет в порядке, мистер Финч.  
 **9\. СМЕНА КАДРА  
** Используются самые разнообразные манеры съёмки.  
Дальнейшее происходит очень быстро, занимая ровно 10 секунд; в тишине, нарушаемой только воплями гангстеров. САМИН ШОУ за это время не произносит ни слова.  
0— –2 секунда: С. Ш. разбивает 2,5-литровую бутылку «кориандровой русской таёжной» о голову «ЛЕОНА» РОТАРУ и окунает лицо САВЕЛИЯ ЖАЛО в одну из четырёх глубоких тарелок с дымящимися пельменями.  
3— –5 секунды: С. Ш. плещет в глаза ПРЕДРАГА МЛАДЕНОВИЧА уксусом и швыряет туда же горсть ароматного чёрного молотого перца.  
6— –7 секунды: С. Ш. берёт с Большой Тарелки одну из чипсов-ассорти, макает в «розеточку» со сметаной и с аппетитным хрустом съедает её.  
8— –10 секунды: С. Ш. разбивает три оставшиеся тарелки с пельменями о головы РОТАРУ, ЖАЛО и МЛАДЕНОВИЧА.  
Трое из четверых гангстеров в отключке, их разбитые головы измазаны смесью крови и кетчупа, повсюду осколки посуды и испорченные продукты. Невредимыми остаются лишь ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА и САМИН ШОУ. ДЖАГА-ДЖАГА оторопело смотрит на САМИН ШОУ, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
САМИН ШОУ. А теперь, любезный друже Джага, ты расскажешь мне всё о братьях Геко. Думаю, я сумею развязать тебе язык. Я говорю буквально, друже Джага. Слышал о «колумбийском галстуке»? Вижу, что слышал. Тогда ты знаешь, что я сделаю, если ты продолжишь играть в молчанку. Я рассеку тебе горло, удалю трахею и вытащу через разрез подбородка твой поганый грязный язык. А так как по некоторым личным причинам я не могу использовать ни скальпель, ни даже этот нож для сливочного масла, мне придётся действовать неким другим предметом. Неким прямоугольным, ламинированным и очень, друже Джага, очень тупым предметом.  
 **10\. СМЕНА КАДРА  
** Камера берёт ракурс таким образом, что нам видно лишь КРУПНЫЙ ПЛАН спины САМИН ШОУ. Спина скрывает от нас ДЖАГУ-ДЖАГУ, который, вероятно, сидит напротив мисс ШОУ. Заметно, что руки мисс ШОУ периодически движутся, словно она, ВНЕ ПОЛЯ нашего ЗРЕНИЯ проводит сложную хирургическую операцию. Всё это время мы слышим разговор САМИН ШОУ и ГАРОЛЬДА ФИНЧА через миниатюрный наушник в ухе мисс ШОУ.  
Г. Ф. Всё прошло нормально, мисс Шоу?  
С. Ш. Всё хорошо, мистер Финч. Я выяснила о братьях Геко всю необходимую информацию.  
Г. Ф. А что насчёт нашего уговора?  
С. Ш. Я помню своё обещание, Финч. В беседе с русскими я не использовала ни огнестрельного, ни холодного оружия. Я не использовала также взрывчатые, ядовитые, химические и радиоактивные вещества. Я не применяла против русских верёвок, плетей и десятидюймовых дилдо. Всего лишь обычная болтовня за обедом.  
Г. Ф. Приятно слышать. Рад, что вы наконец-то взялись за ум. Помните, я всегда говорил, что добиться своего можно и цивилизованными методами. Значит, никаких проблем, мисс Шоу?  
С. Ш. Никаких проблем, Гарольд. Но…  
Г. Ф. Говорите, мисс Шоу.  
С. Ш. Проблем нет, но тут, как бы сказать… ситуация.  
Г. Ф. ?  
С. Ш. Боюсь, мисс Добрике понадобится новый бейджик. Мы ведь сможем это уладить?  
Г. Ф. Я начинаю беспокоиться, мисс Шоу. Что произошло со старым?  
С. Ш. Думаю, у него истёк срок действия, Гарольд.  
Г. Ф. (спустя пятисекундную паузу). Твою же мать, Самин. Твою же мать.  
 **ЗАТЕМНЕНИЕ**

**ТИТР: «MIRAMAX FILMS & BAD ROBOT PRODUCTIONS ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЮТ»**  
 **ТИТР: «СОВМЕСТНОЕ ПРОИЗВОДСТВО ДЖОНАТАНА НОЛАНА И КВЕНТИНА ТАРАНТИНО»  
** **ТИТР: «ПРИ УЧАСТИИ РОБЕРТА РОДРИГЕСА»  
** **ТИТР: «PERSON OF INTEREST»**  
 **ИЗ ЗАТЕМНЕНИЯ:**

Звучит залихватский серф 60-х годов ХХ века. Перед нами Нью-Йорк с высоты птичьего полёта. Пока камера-«паук» под музыку скользит по панораме небоскрёбов и достопримечательностей, внизу экрана сменяются титры:  
«В главных ролях»  
«Джон — Я РАБОТАЮ НАД ЭТИМ — Риз»  
«Гарольд — С ВАМИ ВСЁ В ПОРЯДКЕ? — Финч»  
«Самин — МОЖНО Я ЕГО НАКОНЕЦ ПРИСТРЕЛЮ? — Шоу»  
«Лайонел — МОГЛИ БЫ ХОТЬ СПАСИБО СКАЗАТЬ — Фаско»  
«Саманта — СОСКУЧИЛАСЬ ПО МНЕ? — Рут-Гроувз»  
«И другие»  
 **ЗАТЕМНЕНИЕ**


	2. ИСТОРИЯ ВТОРАЯ. МАЛЫШКА НА МИЛЛИОН ДОЛЛАРОВ

**ТИТР: «ИСТОРИЯ ВТОРАЯ. МАЛЫШКА НА МИЛЛИОН ДОЛЛАРОВ»  
** **СМЕНА КАДРА  
** **1\. ВН. — ЯВОЧНАЯ КВАРТИРА — УТРО  
** Перед нами ДЕТЕКТИВЫ КАРТЕР и ФАСКО. Они лишь час назад узнали, что работают на одного и того же человека — ГАРОЛЬДА ФИНЧА, и впервые встречаются в этом качестве. Оба ДЕТЕКТИВА с подозрением смотрят друг на друга.  
КАРТЕР. Дай вам бог здоровья, мистер Розуотер.  
ФАСКО. Не мечите бисера перед свиньями.  
КАРТЕР. Что, бойня номер пять?  
ФАСКО. Скорее, крестовый поход детей.  
КАРТЕР. Значит, снова лохматый пёс Тома Эдисона.  
ФАСКО. А кошку видали? Колыбельку видали?  
КАРТЕР. Слушай, хватит уже, Фаско. Долбаная конспирация. Кстати, почему Воннегут?  
ФАСКО. Спроси об этом у мистера Очки. Итак, мы оба на него работаем.  
КАРТЕР. На него. И на его Чудо-парня.   
ФАСКО. И на двух шизанутых на всю голову дамочек.  
КАРТЕР. Выбирать не приходится.  
ФАСКО. И не говори.   
КАРТЕР. Давай тогда о деле.   
ФАСКО. Дело проще некуда. Зато на миллион долларов. Если сработаем профессионально, всё пройдёт, как по маслу.  
 **ЗАТЕМНЕНИЕ  
** **СМЕНА КАДРА  
** **2\. ВН. — ЗАБРОШЕННОЕ СКЛАДСКОЕ ПОМЕЩЕНИЕ — ВЕЧЕР ТОГО ЖЕ ДНЯ  
** На бетонном полу корчится от боли д-в ФАСКО. Он ранен, но непонятно, куда — вся его белоснежная рубашка изгваздана кровью, под его голову подложен скомканный пиджак. Д-в КАРТЕР сидит рядом и держит д-ва ФАСКО за руку.  
ФАСКО. Ты это видела? Ох, блядь… Ох, блядь… Она меня убила нахуй!  
КАРТЕР. Послушай, Фаско…  
ФАСКО. Нет, это ты послушай. Эта пизданутая хакерша стреляла в меня! Не могу поверить… Я умру!  
КАРТЕР. Послушай, Фаско. Послушай меня, Лайонел. Дай мне осмотреть твою рану.  
ФАСКО. Ты что — врач? Нет, ответь мне на вопрос: ты кто — факаный врач?  
КАРТЕР. Я была армейским дознавателем в Ираке.  
ФАСКО. И тебе доводилось зашивать людей?  
КАРТЕР. Случались плохие дни.  
ФАСКО. Даже не смей сейчас острить, мать твою. Она минимум два раза попала в меня. Из обоих своих 45-х автоматических. В руку… и ещё не ебу, куда. Я весь в крови нахуй.  
КАРТЕР. Не заметил, каких именно 45-х? Кольт?  
ФАСКО (раздражённо). Кольт, Вальтер, Магнум, какая нахуй разница? Во мне теперь на две дырки больше, чем было утром.  
КАРТЕР. Потерпи. Ты не умрёшь здесь.  
ФАСКО (внезапно вспомнив). Бля! А что там с тачкой и КЕЙСОМ?  
КАРТЕР. Хакерша всё забрала.   
ФАСКО. Вот сука.  
КАРТЕР. Сука, сука. Лежи тихо.  
Д-в КАРТЕР с усилием отдирает правую руку д-ва ФАСКО, которую тот прижимает к животу. Мы видим простреленную навылет ладонь. Д-в КАРТЕР скептически смотрит на своего напарника. Д-в ФАСКО старается не смотреть на свою рану.  
ФАСКО. Ну что там, что там?  
КАРТЕР. Ну… какое-то время дрочить ты не сможешь, а так, думаю, проблем особых не будет.  
ФАСКО. Я левша.  
КАРТЕР. Что, серьёзно?  
ФАСКО. Какая разница, мать твою, Картер! Я пытаюсь быть остроумным.  
КАРТЕР. Мне кажется, тебе не стоит сейчас начинать. Ты нравился мне и таким, каким был до этого.  
ФАСКО. Правда?  
КАРТЕР. Я пытаюсь быть вежливой с простеленным напарником. Ладно. Джон говорил, что у него тут припрятано кое-что на чёрный день. Я пойду, посмотрю.  
ФАСКО. Не оставляй меня здесь одного! Я умираю, не бросай меня.  
КАРТЕР. Фаско, немедленно прекращай свой ПМС! Будь мужиком! У кого из нас яйца?  
ФАСКО (всхлипывая). У… у меня.  
КАРТЕР. Я не слышу тебя, Фаско.  
ФАСКО (уже громче, почти уверенно). У меня! У меня, твою мать, есть яйца!  
КАРТЕР. Хорошо. У тебя есть яйца. А сейчас я найду аптечку и мы вдвоём будем ждать Джона. Звонил мистер Очки, сказал, что Чудо-парень уже в пути. Что мы будем делать, Фаско?  
ФАСКО (вполне спокойным голосом). Ждать Джона.  
КАРТЕР. Вот и заебись.  
 **СМЕНА КАДРА  
** **3\. ВН. — ЗАБРОШЕННАЯ БИБЛИОТЕКА — СНОВА УТРО ТОГО ЖЕ ДНЯ  
** Мы снова возвращаемся в события утра того же дня. После встречи на явочной квартире д-вы ФАСКО и КАРТЕР отправились за инструкциями к боссу — миллионеру ГАРОЛЬДУ ФИНЧУ, которого они за глаза называют «М-ром ОЧКИ». Действие происходит в заброшенной Нью-Йоркской БИБЛИОТЕКЕ, которую М-р ОЧКИ выкупил и переоборудовал в штаб. Кроме уже названных, на инструктаже присутствуют:  
Уже знакомая нам САМИН ШОУ, убийца-профи почти без чувств. Но, по слухам, тайно любит САМАНТУ ГРОУВЗ.  
ДЖОН РИЗ (он же ЧУДО-ПАРЕНЬ) — правая рука ГАРОЛЬДА ФИНЧА, убийца-профи с чувствами. По слухам, тайно любит ГАРОЛЬДА ФИНЧА.  
САМАНТА ГРОУВЗ (она же РУТ) — полубезумная хакерша-маньячка. По слухам, явно не любит никого, кроме МАШИНЫ. Зато, по слухам, её тайно любит ГАРОЛЬД ФИНЧ. В общем, всё запутано.  
МАШИНА (она же НЁХ) — искусственный интеллект, созданный ГАРОЛЬДОМ ФИНЧЕМ.  
БЕАР (он же МЕДВЕДЬ) — верный пёс, умеет понимать по-голландски.  
Во время инструктажа КОМАНДА слушает и смотрит на ФИНЧА по-разному: РИЗ с обожанием, РУТ кокетливо, КАРТЕР и ФАСКО собранно и деловито, ШОУ — словно робот в спящем режиме, оживляясь лишь при разговорах об оружии и «сопутствующем ущербе». МЕДВЕДЬ и МАШИНА тихо урчат в углу каждый о своём.  
ФИНЧ. Господа, дело, как я уже говорил д-ву Фаско, проще некуда. Но сперва пару слов о самом для меня неприятном.  
РУТ (сладким голосом). Саминочка, не спи, сейчас папочка будет говорить про оружие.  
ШОУ (отвечает резкими рубленными фразами, она явно не поняла иронии). Я не сплю. На инструктажах. Никогда.  
ФИНЧ. Наш друг, д-в Фаско…  
РУТ (тихим сладким голосом, так, чтобы услышал только ФАСКО). Таких друзей — зА хуй и в музей.  
ФАСКО (обращаясь к ФИНЧУ, незаметно показывает РУТ «fuck» средним пальцем правой руки, РУТ тихо шепчет: «Я тебе этот палец отстрелю, мудила»). Да, босс?  
ФИНЧ. Так вот. Д-в Фаско и его напарница д-в Картер, конечно, приедут на встречу не с пустыми руками. Но, господа д-вы, ваша основная задача — оставаться в тени и забрать товар после «дела». Основная работа в случае… мммм… осложнений ляжет на плечи м-ра Риза (м-р РИЗ ухмыляется) и, хотя я не рад этому обстоятельству, м-с Шоу (м-с ШОУ коротко кивает).  
РУТ (по-кошачьи потягиваясь, невинно). А можно и мне пистолетик?  
ШОУ (набычась). Обломись и остынь, подруга.  
РУТ (всё также невинно). А что такое-то? Всего-то маленький серебристый 357-й Магнум.*  
 ***(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ АВТОРА:** 357-й Магнум на самом деле довольно немаленький пистолет)  
ШОУ. Знаешь, подруга, специально для таких дамочек, как ты, мозгоправы придумали понятие «зависть к мужскому половому хую».  
РУТ (обворожительным голосом). Ну, ты-то знаешь, о чём говоришь.  
Во время перебранки мы видим, что ФИНЧ явно растерялся и утратил контроль, РИЗ ухмыляется, наслаждаясь ссорой, ФАСКО нервно ёрзает на стуле, и лишь д-в КАРТЕР берёт ситуацию в свои руки.  
КАРТЕР. Так, а ну-ка, девушки, угомоните таланты.  
ФИНЧ. Спасибо, д-в. Господа, вообще-то, учитывая недавние события… то, как проявила себя м-с Гроувз в той заварушке с братьями Геко на мексиканской границе… и с теми вампиршами-лесбиянками… я как раз собирался позволить м-с Гроувз взять с собой оружие. Не Магнум, конечно. Парочка 45-х автоматических будет в самый раз.  
РУТ победно оглядывает КОМАНДУ, незаметно демонстрируя ШОУ жест «отлижи у меня, детка». ШОУ в ответ резко проводит большим пальцем по горлу: мол, «зарежу нахуй».  
ФАСКО (с деловитым видом встаёт со своего места). Так вы даёте ей (кивает на РУТ) две пушки? Благодарю, господа. Где здесь выход?   
**ЗАТЕМНЕНИЕ  
** **СМЕНА КАДРА  
** **4\. ВН. — ЗАБРОШЕННОЕ СКЛАДСКОЕ ПОМЕЩЕНИЕ — ВЕЧЕР ТОГО ЖЕ ДНЯ**  
 **ИЗ ЗАТЕМНЕНИЯ  
** Мы снова возвращаемся к вечерним событиям на складе. Раненый д-в ФАСКО всё также лежит на куче окровавленного тряпья, постанывает, но явно больше не выглядит умирающим. Д-в КАРТЕР хорошо знает своё дело: правая рука ФАСКО обмотана обычным канцелярским скотчем и больше не кровоточит. Рядом с ФАСКО сидит на складном стульчике КАРТЕР, между ними почти пустая бутылка «Джека Дэниелса».  
ФАСКО. Я же знал, блядь. Я как знал, что дерьмо случится. Дают пушки кому попало. Мне ещё повезло, что эта хакнутая так хуёво стреляет.  
КАРТЕР. Лайонел, ты знаешь… эта Рут, конечно, та ещё заноза в моей негритянской заднице. Но я вот думаю, что если б она хотела тебя пристрелить, ты уже танцевал бы рок-н-ролл вместе с Элвисом. А так, действительно, легко отделался. Рука и… может, всё-таки дашь мне осмотреть вторую рану?  
ФАСКО. Нет уж, хватит с меня скотча. А от «Дэниелса» не откажусь. **  
 ****(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ АВТОРА:** игра слов — скотч в значении канцтовара и алкогольного напитка.)  
В этот момент в помещение заходят РИЗ и ШОУ. ШОУ за несколько секунд профессионально оценивает ситуацию, понимает, что опасности нет, и отходит ЗА КАДР, не принимая активного участия в дальнейших событиях. При виде РИЗА захмелевший ФАСКО неожиданно решает устроить «спектакль».  
ФАСКО. Риз, где вы были так долго? Я ранен, блядь. Я умираю.  
ФАСКО начинает симулировать агонию, благо его внешний вид вполне этому способствует. Впрочем, обмануть РИЗА непросто.  
РИЗ (с одного взгляда догадавшись, что ФАСКО «придуривается»). Мы приехали бы пораньше, если б Шоу не вздумалось пострелять по копам.   
КАРТЕР. Ну и как прошло?  
РИЗ. Как обычно. Гарольд опять расстроится.  
КАРТЕР. Нормальные люди, надеюсь, не пострадали?  
РИЗ. Да что ты. Я же говорю — по копам.  
ГОЛОС ШОУ (ВПЗ). Ёбаный HR.  
РИЗ (подходя к ФАСКО). Так… что тут у нас?  
ФАСКО (продолжая «спектакль»). О, я умираю. Риз… послушай меня, Риз…  
РИЗ (не обращая внимания, осматривает ранения). Та-а-а-к. Ну, с рукой всё будет в порядке.  
ФАСКО (протягивая к РИЗУ перепачканные кровью руки). Прости меня, Риз. Я… я… я — полицейский (начинает всхлипывать). Прости меня за то… что я полицейский…  
РИЗ (недоумённо приподнимая бровь). Ты совсем ебанулся, Фаско? Я знаю.  
ФАСКО (тоном обиженного ребёнка, прекращая интермедию). Ты что, Чудо-парень, совсем кино не смотришь? Всегда мечтал сыграть эту сцену.  
РИЗ продолжает осматривать раненого д-ва и осторожно переворачивает его на живот.  
РИЗ (ухмыляясь, с удивлением смотрит на КАРТЕР). Что, правда?  
КАРТЕР (еле сдерживая улыбку). Сама в шоке.  
РИЗ (ухмыляясь от всей души). Фаско, ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять. Не зря я тогда сохранил тебе жизнь. Две пули за три месяца, и обе — в жопу? Знаешь, говорят, стабильность — признак мастерства.  
КАРТЕР. Видимо, Фаско надоел сидячий образ жизни в полицейском участке.  
ФАСКО (обиженным голосом). Могли бы хоть спасибо сказать. Пока я прикрываю ваши задницы, пули принимает моя.  
РИЗ. Поверь мне, Фаско, пуля — это ещё не самое страшное, что может принять мужская задница.  
ФАСКО. Ну да, тебе, наверное, видней.  
РИЗ. Будем считать, что эти слова — следствие болевого шока. Мы договорились, Фаско?  
ФАСКО. Да.  
РИЗ. Ладно. А теперь давайте спокойно разберёмся во всей этой хуите.  
 **СМЕНА КАДРА  
** **5\. ПЕРЕКИДКА  
** В дальнейшем монтаж фильма строится следующим образом. Когда герои просто обсуждают что-то между собой, перед нами по-прежнему всё то же ЗАБРОШЕННОЕ СКЛАДСКОЕ ПОМЕЩЕНИЕ, камера поочерёдно берёт КРУПНЫЕ ПЛАНЫ каждого из говорящих. Когда герои начинают описывать подробности случившегося, мы слышим голоса героев ЗА КАДРОМ, а В КАДРЕ видим те события, о которых идёт рассказ.  
РИЗ. Итак, я начну. Какую инструкцию мы получили от ФИНЧА?  
ШОУ (чётким ровным голосом, без эмоций). Заваливаемся на одну из нелегальных автомоек Элайаса. Я и РИЗ берём на себя охрану. Картер со своим напарником-клоуном прикрывают. Длинноногая сучка в это время пиздит из багажника белой «Шевроле-Нова» КЕЙС. Передаёт КЕЙС клоуну и Картер. Мы с Ризом прикрываем их отъезд. Съёбываем нахуй. Риз покупает мне мороженку. Всё.  
РИЗ. Да. План был такой. Когда всё пошло не так?  
КАРТЕР. Когда мы прибыли на автомойку Элаиса. Мы ожидали встретить там трёх, ну, пятерых «быков» максимум. Всё так и было. Пока не появились копы офицера Симмонса. Десяток грязных копов, Исусе Христе. И тут Шоу устроила пальбу. Так?  
ШОУ (перебивает). Не так. Эти копы были там с самого начала. Они не «появились», они сидели там и ждали, пока мы с Ризом не разберёмся с охранниками. И сразу после этого они выскочили и такие — БЭНГ! БЭНГ! БЭНГ! БЭНГ! (изображает стреляющих копов) И только тогда я устроила пальбу.  
ФАСКО. Ну, и мы с Картер присоединились.   
РИЗ. А кто-нибудь видел, чем занималась в это время Рут?  
ШОУ. Я не видела. Я, знаешь ли, была немного занята. Стреляла в копов.  
РИЗ. Такая же хуйня.  
КАРТЕР. Мне тоже было не до этого.  
ФАСКО. Зато я всё видел. Пока вы фаршировали HR свинцовой начинкой, эта ваша Рут, чтоб её, незаметно пробралась к «Нове», открыла багажник и вытащила КЕЙС. Но вместо того, чтобы передать его мне, эта долбаная жирафа не спеша так направилась к своей тачке. Такой, знаете ещё, блядской походочкой, будто кругом не пальба, а сраное дефиле с фанфарами. Да она там вообще на шпильках была, чтоб её.  
РИЗ. Ну а что ты?  
ФАСКО. Я такой, подбегаю к ней под пулями, говорю — мать твою, ты чего творишь вообще? А эта мерзавка улыбается такая, мол, себе на уме. Она стала садиться в тачку, я попытался выхватить чёртов КЕЙС. И тут она в меня шмальнула. С двух рук. Картер всё видела и вытащила меня. А мерзавки уже и след простыл. Всё так было, Картер?  
КАРТЕР. Ты забыл рассказать, что перед ранениями тебе прилетело шпилькой по яйцам.  
ФАСКО (болезненно морщась). Это к делу не относится.  
 **СМЕНА КАДРА  
** ПЕРЕКИДКА закончилась. С этого момента перед нами снова ОБЩИЙ ПЛАН.  
 **6\. ВН. — ЗАБРОШЕННОЕ СКЛАДСКОЕ ПОМЕЩЕНИЕ — ВЕЧЕР ТОГО ЖЕ ДНЯ  
** РИЗ. Что ж, господа, итоги просты. Мы обосрались.  
ФАСКО. Всё было бы нормально, если бы жирафа не спиздила КЕЙС. Кстати, только мне интересно, что в нём всё-таки было? Ради чего я жопу подставлял?  
РИЗ. Сейчас узнаем, Фаско (щёлкает пальцем себя по уху). Финч?  
ГОЛОС ФИНЧА. Я вас слышу, м-р Риз.  
РИЗ. Похоже, Финч, мы обосрались.  
ГОЛОС ФИНЧА. Я знаю, м-р Риз. В некотором смысле я всё время был с вами.  
РИЗ. Что было в КЕЙСЕ, Финч?  
ГОЛОС ФИНЧА. О, м-р Риз. Боюсь, по достоинству важность этого КЕЙСА сможет оценить лишь м-с Гроувз. Но его содержимое крайне необходимо для безопасности Машины. Понимаете, м-р Риз, это такие чипы, то есть, они только выглядят, как чипы, а на самом деле это…  
РИЗ. Финч, определения «неведомая ёбаная хуйня» было бы вполне достаточно.  
ГОЛОС ФИНЧА. Простите, м-р Риз. Сегодня у всех был трудный день.  
РИЗ. Что нам делать? Приехать в библиотеку?  
ГОЛОС ФИНЧА. Не нужно. Ночь на дворе. Я думаю, вы все заслужили отдых. Передайте команде, что завтра у них выходной.  
РИЗ. А как же Рут?  
ГОЛОС ФИНЧА. С м-с Гроувз я разберусь лично. Спокойной ночи, м-р Риз.  
 **СМЕНА КАДРА.  
** **7\. ВН. — ПЕНТХАУС ЛЮКС ГРАНД-ОТЕЛЯ — НОЧЬ  
** Перед нами — пентхаус шикарного отеля. В бархатном кресле цвета бордо спиной к нам сидит ГАРОЛЬД ФИНЧ. В руках ФИНЧА два бокала вина такого же цвета, что и бархат.   
ЖЕНСКИЙ ГОЛОС (ВПЗ). Так значит, лично разберёшься?  
ФИНЧ. Доброй ночи, м-с Гроувз. Вы принесли то, о чём я вас просил?  
В КАДР входит никто иная, как САМАНТА «РУТ» ГРОУВЗ. На ней шикарное вечернее платье с глубоким декольте, туфли на шпильках, в руках — КЕЙС. РУТ грациозно подходит к ФИНЧУ, тот протягивает ей один из бокалов.  
РУТ. Благодарю, Гарольд.  
ФИНЧ нетерпеливо выхватывает КЕЙС, торопливо открывает и зачарованно смотрит на содержимое. Нам не видно, что в КЕЙСЕ, но из него словно исходит золотистое сияние, озаряющее лицо ФИНЧА.  
ФИНЧ (восхищённо). Господи Иисусе… Моя малышка. Как долго я ждал этого момента.  
РУТ (капризно). Разве не я твоя малышка?  
ФИНЧ. О, м-с Гроувз, вы не так поняли. Хотите узнать, что было в КЕЙСЕ? Ради чего я затеял всю эту суматоху? Рисковал командой?  
РУТ (скучающим голосом). Честно говоря, мне наплевать.

**КОНЕЦ ФИЛЬМА.  
** **ШУТКА!**

РУТ (скучающим голосом). Честно говоря, мне наплевать. Но если ты настаиваешь…  
ФИНЧ (мечтательно закатывает глаза и глупо улыбается). Эту серию начал собирать ещё мой отец, когда был ребёнком. Чтобы ни происходило в мире, раз в неделю его коллекция пополнялась на один экземпляр. Отец не пропустил ни одного выпуска. Когда я появился на свет и немного подрос, папа разделил свою страсть со мной. Даже когда отца не стало, я продолжал собирать. Лишь один-единственный экземпляр я не смог уберечь во время пожара в университете. Третий номер за 1952 год. Я не мог предать память об отце. Я должен был отыскать номер третий. Никакие деньги, никакие связи не могли помочь мне. Пока в моей жизни не появился м-р Риз и вся наша великолепная команда. И вот он снова у меня. Моё сокровище. Моя прелесть.  
ФИНЧ наконец-то достаёт из КЕЙСА нечто и бережно протягивает РУТ. Это немного потрёпанный, но хорошо сохранившийся экземпляр комикса «МАЛЫШКА НА МИЛЛИОН ДОЛЛАРОВ», третий номер за 1952 год. На обложке изображена грудастая блондинка с пистолетом в руке. РУТ без интереса пролистывает журнал и возвращает ФИНЧУ.   
РУТ. Так значит, этот мудак Фаско получил пулю в жопу из-за простого журнала?  
ФИНЧ (педантично и наставительно). Это не просто журнал, м-с Гроувз! Он бес-це-нен! Впрочем, вам этого не понять.  
РУТ обходит ФИНЧА сзади и начинает массировать ему плечи.  
РУТ. Каждому своё. Как ты думаешь, они знают?  
ФИНЧ (блаженно откинувшись на спинку кресла). Ризу и компании вовсе незачем знать о моей слабости к комиксам.  
РУТ продолжает массаж одной рукой, другой — ослабляет ФИНЧУ галстук.  
РУТ. Дурачок. Я про нас с тобой.  
ФИНЧ (закрыв глаза). Об этой моей слабости им тоже знать совершенно не обязательно.  
РУТ запускает руки ФИНЧУ под рубашку.  
РУТ. Я думаю, Джон догадывается. А остальным наплевать.  
ФИНЧ. Джон настоящий джентльмен. Даже если он и догадывается… Впрочем, я предпочёл бы сохранить наши отношения в тайне, м-с Гроувз.  
РУТ. Потанцуем, м-р Финч?  
 **СМЕНА КАДРА  
** Мы видим ФИНЧА и РУТ, медленно танцующих посреди огромного пентхауса. ЗА КАДРОМ играет песня «Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк». В процессе танца РУТ неуловимым движением сбрасывает с себя вечернее платье и остаётся лишь в туфельках на шпильках. ФИНЧ ниже её, но, похоже, никого это не смущает. Мягким, но уверенным движением РУТ толкает ФИНЧА точно в бархатное кресло. Садится ФИНЧУ на колени. Мы видим КРУПНЫЙ ПЛАН лиц РУТ и ФИНЧА, готовых к поцелую.  
РУТ. Я люблю тебя, Гарольд.  
ФИНЧ. Я тоже люблю вас, м-с Гроувз.  
Они целуются.  
 **РАСФОКУС.  
** **ЗАТЕМНЕНИЕ.**


End file.
